During group chatting, generally, feedback information of group members needs to be quickly collected. For example, when initiating a group activity, a group manger needs to know as soon as possible feedbacks of all the group members with respect to the group activity. Therefore, how to quickly collect feedback information of the group members during group chatting is significant for improving group chat experience of users.